Gulfora
Gulfora is a demon, a Succubus living in Chicago in the modern nights. Biography Gulfora is one of the few remaining succubi on Earth. As far as she is concerned, she has existed nearly as long as the earth itself. She claims she came into being on the fourth day of Creation, when God created the beings of the sea and air. However succubi (like all demons) are great liars, and anyone who believes their stories would do well to never buy a bridge in Brooklyn. Gulfora's history is a long and bloody one. The Sumerians were the first people to write about her, and their cuneiform warnings about her powers date back to 2300 B.C. Other civilizations, from the Eygptians to the Puritans, have feared her, and rightly so. There is probably no vampire who can match her murder for murder - unless the rumors about Stalin or the Khmer Rouge are true. She migrated to Chicago with the advent of the railroads, amid the huge influx of the poor and downtrodden that so expanded the city. After moving from haven to haven, Gulfora eventually took up residence beneath the Museum of Science and History in Hyde Park. Although she sleeps there, she can be most often be found in the sewers, making her way through the city. Gulfora differs from vampires in a number of ways. First of all, she is not undead. Indeed, she has never lived at all. People of the Western traditions believe she was created along with the other angels, and fell from grace. People of Eastern traditions tend to consider her one of the malevolent forces of nature. Her second main difference stems from the fact that she does not gain sustenance from sucking blood. In fact, the only way she "feeds" is by sexual intercourse. Thus she is unable to spend Blood Points to increase her Physical Attributes. Finally, she is immune to the Dominate Discipline (though the Tremere are rumored to have a ritual that has the same effect) and always reads as having a deep red-black aura. She despises the Kindred and is unable to feed from them, just as they are unable to feed from her. However she has never taken any action against them as a whole. Character Sheet Gulfora Nature: Deviant Demeanor: Bon Vivant Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 8, Manipulation 9, Appearance 10 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 Talents: Acting 5, Empathy 5, Intimidation 5, Seduction 10, Subterfuge 5 Skills: Etiquette 5 Knowledge: Occult 5 Discipline: Auspex 5, Dominate 5 (only on men), Obfuscate 5, Presence 5, Thaumaturgy 6 Backgrounds: Herd 5, Retainers 2 Virtues: Conscience 0, Self-Control 0, Courage 0 Morality: Humanity 0 Willpower: 10 Notes: While Gulforia is bothered by religious symbols, they do her no harm. She is also unaffected by the sun or fire but avoids both. While she is no great foe in combat, her extra level of Thaumaturgy lets her turn insubstantial at will. She can also travel in that form. Finally, her Dominate only works on males (yes, male vampires too). References *VTM: Chicago by Night Second Edition, p. 150-151 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character